Campfire Confessions
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: IK. Oneshot. In an attempt to save a shard, Kagome nearly drowns... but when she wakes up she's comfronted by a very angry and concerned hanyou... Can their arguments lead them to admit how they feel? [Reposted]


Disclaimer: sob sob It's so sweet. I think it is. Unfortunately...Inuyasha characters aren't mine. If they were...Inuyasha and Kagome would have had a moment like this LOOOOOOOOONGGGGGG ago! Enjoy!

---

Campfire Confessions

"Great job, Shippo!" Inuyasha growled at the kitsune as he hopped along the treetops.

"Don't blame it on me!" he said running as quickly as he could.

"Quit fighting! We have to get the shard back!" Kagome said picking up speed. As soon as these words left her mouth the shard came out of sight. She gasped and throwing her bag to the side, she ran towards the bank and jumped into the raging rapids.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Ugh! Stupid fool!" he said.

Kagome swam to the bottom, being pulling along by the current and she spotted the shard. It was jammed between two rocks. She took advantage of the speed the current was taking her and grabbed the shard, 'Got it!' she thought. She then began swimming upwards until something caught her eye. She whipped her head up and saw herself helplessly being hurled towards a set of large rocks. Fear took her so fast that before she could think she gasped, taking in a breath of water.

Inuyasha was searching for her, she'd disappeared after she swam to the bottom. He then saw her pop out of the water unconscious, making her way to the rocks, "Kagome!" he yelled. Using his demonic speed he dived into he water and swam to Kagome. In realizing she wasn't breathing, he panicked and rushed to shore. He laid her down on the bank, "Kagome!" he shook her.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo cried, "What's wrong with her?"

"Just shut up and go back to the battle with Sango and Miroku!"

"But they're way far away!" he whined.

"I don't give a shit! I need you out of here! And don't bring them back here, I'll find you!"

"Fine!" Shippo cried and ran the other way.

Inuyasha wasn't trying to be mean. He needed the Kitsune outta there because he might have to take off Kagome's clothes, "Come on you stupid girl, breathe!" He remembered Kagome teaching him what to do in a situation like this and he began pushing against her chest, trying to force the water out. He tried it again and again, but to no avail. He then leaned her head back and pinched her nose shut. At first he was hesitant but then he pushed aside his embarrassment and brought his mouth down upon hers, breathing some life into her. After he'd tried it a few more times, Kagome twitched and rolled on her side, water spurting and spilling from her lungs. Inuyasha sighed and fell into a sit.

She rolled back on her back still coughing, "Inuyasha…" she coughed again and smiled, "I got it, Inuyasha."

However, Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. He refused to even move.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in his face.

"You... fucking... idiot!" he screamed.

Her eyes widened, "What did I do now! I got the shard didn't I!"

"Shut up about the shard! You almost drowned!" he said barely finding his voice. He sat stood up in a huff and walked towards the edge of the bank sitting down. "Grrr!" she stomped over to him, "I don't get you! You get mad when I don't do something and when I do you get mad! No matter what I do it's never good enough!" she said, but fell into a fit of coughing and nearly collapsed.

He turned around quickly, "Hey, you okay?' he said running to her.

"Fine." she coughed.

He sighed, "Don't ever do that again! I would have gone after the shard! Damn, you're so stupid sometimes!"

She sighed to herself and stood up all the way, 'Why, if I died he could go back to his dead clay girlfriend.' she thought. She walked herself under a tree and sat down against the trunk. Her stomach growled slightly, "Hmm..." she breathed.

Inuyasha shed his haori and stepped one foot in the water, unafraid of the current. He moved into the water and dived in.

Kagome looked up, "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" His haori was on the ground but, where was he? She stood up and walked to the edge of the bank, peeking over.

Inuyasha had finally gotten a good hold on the fish and began swimming to the top, licking his lips, 'Hell yeah!' he thought hungrily.

Kagome squinted as she thought she could see something swimming upwards. The hanyou popped his head out of the water, scaring her to death, "AH!" she fell back.

"Cripes, what's your problem?" he said climbing out.

She sighed, "You only took three years off of my life!"

"Think you could manage to make a fire?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said and trotted off to find some wood.

Inuyasha looked back at her to find her, well, trotting and skipping into the woods. He let a small smirk spread on his lips, it was kind of cute. "Yeah cute..." he whispered, "Where the fuck did that come from?" he scolded himself in realization.

She did her best and gathered as much dried out wood as she could find, "This should make him happy." she said. The fish sounded so good right now, she licked her lips and felt a tinge of pain in her bottom lip. She blinked and touched the cut. How had it gotten there? Unless Inuyasha… She blushed deeply and looked back at him through the trees. She shook her head and slowly went back to camp.

He looked up, "Set them down and I'll start the fire."

"Its alright." She set the wood down and walked over to her bag, pulling out some matches.

He held his nose, "What is that? It smells awful. Like the caves by Kaede's." he wriggled his nose.

"Matches. It's made from sulfur." she said striking one against the box and throwing it into the pile of wood.

He nodded and fixed the fish on the stick over the fire, "They'll be done in a bit." he told her.

She nodded, "Inuyasha... I never said thank you. Thank you." she smiled.

He blushed, "Yeah, you're welcome." he said in a mumble. If only she knew. His thoughts drifted back to when he had to breathe water into her, he blushed a little, 'Cripes, that would have been it for me if she woke up...' he looked up to her and then back at the fish.

In all the confusion she hadn't really noticed that he still had his shirt off. He really needed to get it back on. Embarrassed at herself for even thinking like that, she buried her face in her knees.

"Kagome, the fish is done." he said to her and handed her a stick with a fish on it.

She smiled and started happily eating away, "Mmm! This is so good!" she said.

He let a small smile escape, "Yeah and I've been starving since the afternoon!"

She looked up at him, touching her lips again, blushing, 'If he really did do that...' She shook her thoughts away again and finished eating.

The sun had set long ago and it looked like it would just be the two of them. Inuyasha patted his stomach, "Ah! Feeling better after eating?"

She nodded, "It was good, thanks."

He laid his haori out onto the ground by the fire and positioned himself on his stomach, nodding off to sleep.

She looked at him and started laughing.

"What?" he said with one eye opened.

"Your ears, they twitched."

He shook his head and went back to trying to nap, "They always do that."

"I know, but it's funny." she laughed again.

He looked at her as the shadows danced on her face. Gods, she was pretty. He'd never tell her that, of course, but he could think it if he wanted. He himself laughed at the fact he was thinking that and at the fact that she was laughing. He laid his head down again and this time sleep took him quickly.

She looked over at him, blushing. Why did he have to sleep with his shirt off? She sighed and looked over his semi muscular build and noticed his side was scraped up and cut, "That must have been from when he saved me from the river..." she said sadly to herself. She pulled her bag over her back and crept over to his slumbering form, "I'd better clean it..." From her first aid kit she pulled out her bandages and antiseptic, applying it gently to his side. It's not like he was going to wake up anyways. He slept like a rock. She sighed and bandaged it up and packed her stuff up. She got up to leave when one of his arms snaked around her waist, "Inuyasha!" He pulled her down underneath him and buried his face into her neck. She blushed, 'Oh my gosh...he's still asleep! Or he'd better be... I can't sit him! He'll crush me!'

"Kagome... are you really leaving...?" he whispered in his sleep.

She looked down at him, "Oh man! How am I going get out of his grip!" Then a horrible thought crossed her mind, what if he woke up...? "Oh no, I have to get him off me! He'll be a jerk and blame me!" she said in an exasperated whisper. She squeaked as he pulled her tighter to and farther under him. She sighed. Boy was she glad no one else was around. She'd be even more embarrassed.

Inuyasha was dreaming... Kagome kissed him and told him she'd stay forever. He didn't want to be alone. His eyes opened up and he looked down. All he could see was... Kagome's neck. He could smell her sweet scent all around him. Realization hit him but he refused to move. What was she doing? Then he felt her struggling. She was... under him and his arms were around her. He blushed and sat up, "What're you doing Kagome!"

She finally breathed and scooted away from him blushing, "Oh no! Don't you dare blame me! You're the one who grabbed hold of me and pulled me under you!" she grinned evilly, "Plus... you were saying my name in your sleep! If you were even asleep!"

His face flushed, "Wh-Why would I do that when I'm awake! I must have been dreaming of Kikyo!"

Kagome felt her heart break. Kikyo… "Yeah... Kikyo..." she said hiding her expression.

"Shit..." he whispered. He knew the girl had been a little taken with him. He was a bit taken with her as well... The priestess had more than once tried to get rid of Kagome and drag Inuyasha down to hell with her, "Kagome... I... didn't mean..."

"Just forget about it... If it makes you happy, go back to her." she said her face still hidden.

He was dumbstruck but managed to find his voice, "I'd never go back to her."

"Why not, you're still stuck on her." she got up and started walking away.

"Hey!" he got up and walked fast paced to the girl.

"Just go away!" she said. Her voice was cracking and her vision was blurring.

"Come back here, Kagome!"

"No!" she started walking faster and then lifted her feet in a quick attempt to run, but she fell over.

"Dammit, Kagome..." she could feel the hanyou's footsteps coming closer and sounding angrier.

She picked herself up and ran to the top of the hill and fell against a rock. Tears burned her eyes and spilled over her pale cheeks, although she'd tried to hold them in. She was getting sick of being compared to her. Not just by Inuyasha. By everyone. His hand came onto her shoulder and she smacked it away, "Just stop! I'm sick of it all, okay!"

"Kagome, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." he said kneeling down next to her.

"Why does everyone want me to be Kikyo! Just because I'm her reincarnation everyone wants me to be just like her! Kikyo was a good archer! Kikyo was powerful! Kikyo was pretty!" she sobbed.

He pulled away, "Kagome no one said you weren't-"

"You did! You do all the time. So does everyone else. Comparing me to her like I'm supposed to follow in her footsteps!" she cried harder.

He couldn't believe it. She was right. He always said things like that to her, "Kagome, you're you. I don't want you to be Kikyo."

"Then why do you always compare me to her? I know I'm not as smart or as pretty as she was but-"

"Would you shut up! You are! You're a great archer, you are powerful and you're beautiful and kind!" he yelled. Thank heavens that it was dark and she couldn't see how red his face was.

She smiled, "You don't have to say that. I just want you to stop with the comparisons."

He growled and slammed his hands on either side of her, "Dammit! Quit it! I said you were beautiful and I meant it!"

She flushed; he didn't repeat anything else. He thought she was beautiful? "Inuya-" her lips were taken over by his in a kiss. What was wrong with him? To hell with thinking, he was kissing her and he was good at it. Memories flashed back to her. She'd been partly awake, but suffocating for air. When he gave her mouth-to-mouth she felt a jolt and he pulled away. She lost her train of thought when his lips moved from hers and he hugged her to him.

"I'm sorry. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. You're beautiful and I don't want you to go back to your world. I'm so scared you'll leave me forever." he held her tighter, intentionally burying his face into her neckline.

She blushed and brought her arms delicately around him, "Where's all this coming from?"

"I had a dream... that you left forever." he kissed her neck a couple of times and smirked as he felt her body heat up.

"I'm n-not going anywh-where." she said. He was distracting her.

He kissed her neck again and again and found his way up under her ear, "Don't leave me..."

She blushed, stroking his ears, "Inuyasha, you know I can't leave you."

He growled and picked her up, "Hmm, let's go back to camp."

She blushed, "Okay. Be a good boy and I'll rub your ears until you fall asleep."

He growled and nuzzled into her head, "Yeah..."

She laughed, continuing her attentions to his ears as he growled softly and set her down on his haori, laying beside her, "Let's get some sleep." she said.

He nodded and snuggled into her neck, "Night, Kagome." he said sleepily as she rubbed his ears.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." she smiled and drifted off to sleep.

----

AN: Woot! They aren't too out of character are they? Oh well. It's still cute. Review please! It makes me happy!


End file.
